Amor prohibido
by danielita1999
Summary: Una guerra que ha durado siglos, una guerra en la que lobos y vampiros luchan para sobrevivir… ¿Pero qué pasaría si estas dos castas se unen? Desatando aun más la guerra, un amor prohibido, dos individuos que al fin y al cabo, terminaran juntos… (adaptación) Vegeta X Bulma Goku X Chichi


_Una guerra que ha durado siglos, una guerra en la que lobos y vampiros luchan para sobrevivir… ¿Pero qué pasaría si estas dos castas se unen? Desatando aun más la guerra, _un amor prohibido,_ dos individuos que al fin y al cabo, terminaran juntos… (adaptación) vegeta X Bulma Goku X Chichi_

_La historia __**no me pertenece, al igual que los personajes de DBZ**__, esto es una adaptación de la película inframundo (underworld)._

_**ACLARACIÓN:**__ lo que se encuentre _(.•ˆ•…[…]…•ˆ•.) es cambio de escenario.

Se les dice licántropos a los hombres lobos ok.

Cuando aparezca esto"°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸" es en POV de cualquier personaje ok eso es todo los dejo leer…

_Capitulo 1: "El inicio de una nueva era"_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ ø¤º°`°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Era una noche como cualquier otra…Mientras la guerra se había detenido de forma repentina y a pesar de todo el tiempo que había durado… Si, la guerra había durado mucho tiempo, y uno que comenzó la guerra… Era Son Goku, el líder más temido y despiadado del clan licántropo, uno que incluso era uno de los más fuertes… Pero por fin, había sido asesinado… Pero a pesar de eso, la horda licántropa se disperso en el viento en una sola noche de fuego y castigo, ya no había tantos como en ese entonces… La victoria parecía estar a nuestro alcance; era el derecho a nacer de los vampiros…Pero ya había pasado casi seis siglos desde aquélla noche; la antigua enemistad se negó a seguir a Son Goku a la tumba.

A pesar de que los licántropos eran menos en número, la guerra en sí, era mucho más peligrosa… La luna ya no dominaba; los licántropos más viejos y poderosos se podían transformar a voluntad propia.

Las armas habían evolucionado, ya no eran aquellas espadas y hachas… Pero aun así, las órdenes seguían siendo las mismas… Cazarlos y matarlos… Uno, por uno… Esta campaña en sí, era muy exitosa… Tal vez, demasiado exitosa.

En esta noche reinaba más oscuridad que nada, era una noche lluviosa, se escuchaban truenos y relámpagos… Pero al igual que toda noche, teníamos ordenes…Yo y mis compañeros teníamos una misión. Estábamos enzima de unos edificios contemplando la ciudad que yacía bajo nosotros, siempre estábamos alertas…Pero en eso, vimos a unos sujetos sospechosos, y si, eran los licántropos que buscábamos, gire mi cabeza y le dedique una mirada a mi compañero… De que ya era hora de cazar… El asintió con la cabeza y se aventó al precipicio y fue directo donde estaban, pero obvio no llamaría la atención de los humanos, aun así ellos eran más que nada, éramos tres castas inteligentes en este mundo que son: licántropos, vampiros y los humanos… Los humanos siempre superaban en número, pero no en fuerza.

Yo contemple la ciudad una vez más desde esa distancia, tenía un presentimiento, algo andaría mal, pero aun así… tengo que ir y matar a esos licántropos.

Para aquellos como yo… Un traficante de muerte, este era el fin de una era, al igual que las armas, nosotros también seriamos obsoletos… Que lastima… Porque eso era mi vida.

Me lance del edificio y caí de pie… Nadie me noto, yo vestía mi típico atuendo negro ceñido al cuerpo, mi cabello azul lo tenía suelto y de largo hasta los hombros… Gire mi vista por todos lados, a pesar de que era una noche lluviosa, habían humanos por las calles con sus paraguas para cubrirse de la lluvia… Pero algo llamo mi atención, vi a un humano, un hombre que al parecer se veía muy diferentes de los demás humanos, no llevaba su paraguas, solo llevaba su chamarra y con esa lo cubría de la lluvia, no podía ver bien su rostro… Pero entonces gire mi vista y detrás del humano, se encontraban dos licántropos, uno chaparro y calvo con tez clara mientras que el otro era alto e igual que el otro, al parecer tenían prisa. Ellos se bajaron a la estación de trenes, yo los seguí muy de cercas, ya que había muchos humanos alrededor y no quería perderlos de vista, pero entonces vi a mi compañero que también estaba igual.

Yo y el nos bajamos también por la estación subterránea; yo me adelante y fui caminando para ver si algo nos dificultaría la misión, me recargue en una pared… Y es entonces que lo vi pasar… A ese humano; ya se había descubierto de su chamarra y lo pude contemplar… Era muy musculoso, de un buen físico, su ceño estaba fruncido, su cabello desafiaba la gravedad que incluso parecía una flama… Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, el se me quedo viendo como yo a él….Entonces el tren que vino se detuvo para recibir a los pasajeros, yo me voltee y me recargue en otra pared, el me seguía viendo… Podía sentir su mirada, pero en eso se volteo y se adentro en el tren.

No perdí mi tiempo en seguir viéndolo, tenía que seguir con mi misión… así que yo y mi compañero podíamos ver a los dos licántropos entrar con mucha rapidez a esta parte de la estación… Le volví a dedicar una mirada a mi compañero… Ya era hora…Pero para nuestra desgracia, a un licántropo no lo podemos persuadir por mucho tiempo, el licántropo chaparro detuvo su andar y dio media vuelta… Y entonces vio a mi compañero, el licántropo se alarmo y grito…

— ¡Vampiros! — dijo el hombre mientras sacaba sus armas y nos disparaban sin importarle que hubiera humanos alrededor.

En cuanto nos empezó a disparar, nosotros nos cubrimos con las paredes para que no nos llegaran las balas. El mientras seguía disparando se iba acercando, provocando el pánico de todos los humanos, ya que no le importaba matarlos. Pero de un de repente voltee mi cabeza a la derecha y hay había otro licántropo dispuesto ya a dispararme. Yo en un rápido movimiento corrí y me cubrí con otra pared al igual lo intentaba mi compañero, pero por desgracia le dispararon… En pleno pecho, yo tenía los ojos muy abiertos, lo vi caer frente a mí, vi como gritaba… No sé porque, solo le habían disparado dos veces, a pesar de que éramos inmortales…Si nos dañaban en partes vitales de nuestro cuerpo moríamos… pero había algo raro, a pesar de que le habían disparado, no era algo mortal… Él empezó a retorcerse y se empezó a deshacer… Se estaba quemando, y no sabía por qué.

Entonces yo saque mis armas, me descubrí y empecé a dispararle al desgraciado que le había matado… Yo tiraba del gatillo y lanzaba las balas en dirección del licántropo… Pero para mí desgracia solo le llegue a dar un disparo en el hombro y las demás las esquivaba; me agache para poder tener a mi flanco más fácil.

Tuve que recargar ya que mi cartucho se había agotado, pero en eso apareció el otro licántropo y empezó a disparar. Yo tuve que volver a cubrirme, a pesar de ser una vampira las balas seguían siendo muy rápidas, pero mientras él intentaba dirigirme las balas le disparo a una mujer que yacía en el piso.

— ¡AAA!— seguían los gritos de todos los humanos por el pavor que sentían al ser asesinados. Seguían los licántropos disparando por todas partes, yo seguía cubierta en la pared para que no me visualizaran y dispararan… entonces vi que llego mi otro compañero y empezó a dispararle a los licántropos, pero el licántropo bajo se metió al tren… Por tantos disparos ni siquiera el tren siguió su curso… entonces hay vi que el humano que hace un rato había visto salió a toda velocidad que pudo del tren y fue asía la mujer que le dispararon, yo y mi otro compañero volvimos a recargar nuestras armas y pude escuchar que el humano decía:

—Carajo… Tranquila… Maldición… tranquila, estarás bien—le decía mientras la ayudaba.

Yo y mi compañero le seguíamos disparando al tren donde se encontraba uno de los licántropos… Pero enseguida tuve que dejar de dispararle al tren ya que al parecer uno de los licántropos intentaba llevarse al humano… tuve que descubrirme y empezar a dispararle al imbécil que intentaba llevárselo… Pero no lo conseguí, el enseguida corrió al tren para evitar que le disparara.

Volví a cargar mi arma y enseguida fui tras él, pero antes tome la cámara que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Yo rápido tuve que subir al tren, pero para no perder el tiempo no fui a la misma dirección que él, yo decidí tomar un atajo en el cual era correr dentro del tren mientras él corría afuera, alado de las vías… así que voltee mi vista a la izquierda.

Seguí corriendo lo más que pude, hasta que pude vislumbrar la cola del tren, la puerta estaba cerrada, así que sin más me avente por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio, enseguida salí y tome dirección asía donde se dirigía el licántropo… al fin y al cabo, es mi trabajo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ ø¤º°`°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

En la estación de trenes seguían los disparos, ya no había humanos en ese lugar, o los que habían se encontraban muertos yacientes en el piso. Uno de los compañeros de la joven vampiro, seguía disparándole a uno de los licántropos calvos, al parecer se le estaba complicando, el solo tenía dos pequeñas pistolas y el licántropo poseía metralletas, pero para la desgracia del licántropo, sus balas se agotaron, así que sin más él las tiro y se fue corriendo del lugar tomando dirección asía el tren para poder escapar por las vías.

No tardo el vampiro en darse cuenta y fue tras él, enseguida tomando su misma dirección, mientras que este corría a toda velocidad para alejarse del enemigo.

Los dos seguían su curso… El vampiro corría lo más que podía para alcanzar al licántropo… solo le faltaba un poco para poder alcanzarlo, ya habían llegado al final del tren, así que sin más el vampiro se aventó con todo y el licántropo, provocando que la puerta de metal se hiciera añicos y los dos cayeran al suelo.

El vampiro trataba de retenerlo en el suelo, pero el licántropo enseguida lo tomo por el cuello alejándolo de él.

—Grrrr— gruñía el licántropo mientras se desasía de su chamarra y empezaba a transformarse… le empezaron a salir colmillos, su mandíbula se empezaba anchar, sus huesos crujían mientras crecían, de sus dedos salían unas grandes garras y al parecer muy filosas, el pelo no tardo en salir, su cuerpo había cambiado de una forma grotesca… se había transformado en un hombre lobo…y los dos, no tardaron en luchar.

(.•ˆ•…[…]…•ˆ•.)

En una parte subterránea de todo el lugar, se encontraba la joven vampira… Ella aun seguía su presa, estaba investigando el lugar, el olor a sangre no evito llegar a sus fosas nasales. Las paredes untadas de sangre al igual que el suelo a causa del disparo que le había dado al licántropo en el hombro. Siguió caminando por el lugar, hasta que pudo visualizar una bala de plata tirada en el suelo. Se agacho para tomarla, la examino unos segundos.

— ¡AAA! — se escucho que gritaba una voz masculina por el lugar.

Ella enseguida se levanto, miro a la izquierda por donde había llegado, se fue acercando a las vías del tren, se recargo en la pared, solo tenía que girar su cabeza para poder verificar que no hubiera nadie en esa dirección, poco a poco fue acercándose… pero para su sorpresa, solo era un tren, ella se tranquilizo un momento y volvió su vista a la derecha, así que decidió seguir el rastro de sangre, camino por donde parecían unos pasillos, pero a su mano derecha pudo visualizar un agujero que al parecer, serian las alcantarillas, no lo pensó dos veces y se adentro en el.

Apunto su arma rápidamente en todas direcciones por si alguien intentaba atacarla, pero no detecto a nadie… se quedo un momento analizando la situación, pero de repente se escucho un disparo detrás, ella enseguida se agacho dando media vuelta y disparándole al licántropo que estaba siguiendo… Y por suerte, si le llego a disparar.

— ¡AAA!— gritaba el licántropo mientras se retorcía del dolor tirado en el suelo.

Ella en un rápido movimiento se acerco y lo detuvo con un pie, preparo su arma y le disparo hasta que se agoto su cartucho.

El olor a sangre la penetraba, sus ojos cambiaron de color, ya no eran aquel azul cielo, ahora eran de un azul plateado, y sus colmillos no evitaron salir. Giro la vista a la izquierda del cuerpo inerte del licántropo. Era su arma.

No tardo y la tomo, la examino un momento y le quito el cartucho… Era algo extraño, las balas eran de un azul brillante, eran muy diferentes a las comunes. Arrugo el entrecejo y volvió a poner el cartucho en su lugar.

—Grrr— escucho que alguien se acercaba tras ella. Enseguida preparo cuatro cuchillos de plata… se giro y se los lanzo al quien la asechaba.

Ella no espero a que se recuperara el licántropo, era demasiado arriesgado luchar contra él, y más si se ha transformado… Además estaba sola, si se encontraba en aprietos nadie vendría a socorrerla, y él no dudaría en matarla.

Corría por unos pasillos subterráneos, no quería que el licántropo la alcanzara. Se recargo en una pared para poder descansar y tomar un respiro… Pero algo llamo su tención, a su izquierda se podían escuchar gritos de hombres y gruñidos de bestias peleando… se escuchaban demasiados.

(.•ˆ•…[…]…•ˆ•.)

—oye… ¡Mátalo!—

—He…He… ¡No!—

—Si… ¡Destrózalo!—

—Vamos… ¡Vamos!—

Gritaban todos los hombres que se encontraban hay, mientras miraban la pelea de dos licántropos transformados destrozándose uno a otro.

— ¡PUM!— se escucho un disparo de una escopeta tras todos ellos. Enseguida todos se alarmaron y guardaron silencio… Era su líder.

Él se acerco, un hombre alto, musculoso y pelo alborotado de color negro al igual que los ojos. Siguió caminando ante la atónita mirada de todos. Se acerco a los licántropos que luchaban y dejaban su trasformación.

— ¡Parecen perros falderos jugando!… y caballeros, no lo permito, tenemos que prepararnos para poder vencer a los vampiros, y no lo lograran si se comportan así, no si quieren sobrevivir a esta guerra… Bairon, Break… vístanse— dijo el líder mientras se daba media vuelta y se retiraba al igual que los demás.

(.•ˆ•…[…]…•ˆ•.)

La joven vampira se encontraba en su auto en dirección a la mansión. Ya se había alejado de toda esa manada de licántropos y, que al parecer, eran demasiados. Apretó un botón en su auto para que los canceles de la mansión se abrieran y pudiera ingresar.

Ya dentro abrió las puertas de la mansión haciéndolas azotar, mientras que barios vampiros se encontraban en la sala de estar demasiado relajados, bebiendo, fumando y charlando animadamente. Ella solo los ignoro y se fue al cuartel donde se encontraban y creaban todo tipo de armas.

—Ha surgido un grave problema— dijo la joven entregándole el arma del licántropo. Él hombre estaba sentado con un arma en sus manos, la dejo de lado, la tomo y la examino, tomando con unas pinzas una de las balas.

—Bueno… Tengo que hacer algunas pruebas… Pero lo más seguro es que sea un fluido irradiado de algo…—

—Es una bala ultravioleta— dijo la joven interrumpiéndolo mientras que otros vampiros se acercaban al lugar.

—A la luz del día usada como arma—dijo el hombre que la había examinado.

—Espera… ¿Quieres que crea que un maldito y asqueroso animal tiene un arma especializada para matar solamente vampiros?— pregunto uno de los muchachos que había llegado, era alto con un cuerpo musculoso, pelo negro al igual que los ojos.

—No, apuesto que ellos la robaron de una estación militar… No son tan listos como para crear algo así— dijo él quien estaba sentado, mientras seguía examinando el arma—además, es algo creado con un nivel alto de tecnología…—

— ¡Alto!— interrumpió la chica peliazul— no me interesa como la consiguieron… Hikaru está muerto, y Raidon aun podría estar por ahí, tenemos que reunir a los traficantes de muerte y organizarlos—

—¡Claro que no Bulma!... y por esa razón menos—dijo el hombre alto— además, falta poco para el despertar, y hay mucha inquietud en este lugar—

— ¿Inquietud? Yamcha, abrieron fuego frente a todo el mundo— dijo Bulma frunciendo el ceño— y por la conmoción que había en ese túnel…—

—Tu dijiste que no habías visto nada Bulma— dijo Yamcha mientras miraba a todos los que se encontraban en el cuartel de armas.

— ¡óyeme!, se lo que escuche, e hice lo que presentí… Y te aseguro, que podría haber docenas de licántropos… Quién sabe, tal vez más, quizás cientos—

—Vamos… los hemos perseguido hasta el borde de la extinción—contesto Yamcha un poco más relajado mientras que observaba que Bulma se cruzaba de brazos y rodaba los ojos.

—Bulma tiene razón…No ha habido una guardia así desde hace siglos… No desde los días de Son Goku— contesto el hombre sentado aun con el arma en las manos.

—Lo sé Piccolo, pero quisiera que me demostraras que estoy en un error— le dijo Bulma preocupada al hombre que estaba sentado.

—Muy bien, que tus hombres se preparen— dijo Yamcha provocando que Bulma se le dibujara una sonrisa y diera una media vuelta— Lo ara Piccolo…— dijo mientras que Bulma se detenía en seco.

— ¡No!, yo dirigiré el equipo—dijo Bulma enfadada.

—Por supuesto que no— le contesto Yamcha frunciendo el seño y ganándose una fulminante mirada de Bulma— son cientos, enserio—le dijo a piccolo y este asintió con la cabeza.

—Freezer si me creería—contesto…o más bien, escupió Bulma retirándose del lugar muy furiosa, mientras que una chica un poco parecida a Bulma se acercaba a Yamcha.

—Yo jamás te trataría así— le dijo la mujer en un tono sensual y coqueto.

—claro que no Marón—le contesto Yamcha regalándole una sonrisa—anda, ve y arréglate para cuando lleguen los invitados—le dijo mientras la chica asentía con la cabeza y se retiraba…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: <strong>hola amigos, les traigo una adaptación... En realidad este capítulo ya lo tenía desde hace semanas, pero no sabía si subirlo o no… pero después me decidí que si, espero sea de su agrado, y como aclare esta historia NO es mía, para que no haya confusiones ok, pero la verdad me agradaría mucho que me dijeran si hay algo mal, faltas de ortografía y eso… dejen review, me gustaría saber si les gusta, y si no pues me gustaría saber el por qué no les gusta, para poder mejorar ok hasta el próximo capítulo besos n.n


End file.
